Sonido Familiar
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: El Ninja resuelve una crisis interna que lleva a confesiones y un momento único entre dos adolescentes pelimorados. Adaptación al español de SoundFamily de Peter Syntie (Fowlham)
1. 01-Sonido Familiar

**Sonido Familiar**

 _El Ninja resuelve una crisis interna que lleva a confesiones y un momento único entre dos adolescentes pelimorados. Adaptación al español de Sound Family de Peter Syntie (Fowlham)_

 **Disclaimers**

 _¡Hola a todos! Les saluda Nicaraocalli93, esta vez con otra historia de Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja._

 _Primero que nada es una adaptación al idioma español del fanfic Sound Family escrito por Peter Syntie. Muchísimas gracias por darme el visto bueno para traducirla con el objeto de compartir más fanfics de RC9GN en nuestro idioma y también les invito a darle una vuelta a su cuenta en Fanfiction._

 _Empecemos…_

 _RC9GN (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Disney Enterprises Inc._

 _Capítulo 01-Sonido Familiar_

Randy Cunningham no sólo es un simple estudiante de la Escuela Secundaria de Norrisville, es el Ninja por medio tiempo; y en ese preciso instante caminaba por un pasillo directo a la cafetería.

Su mejor amigo Howard Wiennerman no lo pudo acompañar ya que pescó un resfriado en tan poco tiempo, por lo que lo llamó temprano excusando su ausencia, por lo que podría hacerle frente a la realidad de la escuela en lo quedaba de esa semana.

-Pronto será viernes, parece que esa semana se fue volando…–comentó por sí mismo el adolescente de pelo púrpura ya que cinco días son dedicadas a la escuela y los entrenamientos en el Ninjanomicom, siendo los más exhaustos para él en tan poco tiempo.

-No puedo esperar que empiece ese fin de semana-su mente giró en torno a todo lo que planeó previamente para esos días-¡Dos días de gran diversión sin parar!, ¿Qué más podría yo pedir?

Al llegar a su destino, abrió las puertas de la cafetería y para su sorpresa…

-Ya sabes, este es mi primer día en el trabajo, yo no podría haber esperado eso-dijo con una expresión de aburrimiento antes de saltar a un lado para esquivar la estampida de estudiantes corriendo por sus vidas, entrando finalmente al recinto para averiguar de qué se trataba.

-Así que Bucky fue troqueado… ¿otra vez? En serio, a ese chico necesita calmarse un poco.

También identificó a otro monstruo en forma de planta que se le hacía familiar a Randy, era nada menos que la Bastonera de la escuela: Theresa Fowler.

-Me pregunto qué les habrá pasado para que fuesen troqueados…

…

 _Flashback_

 _Viniendo directamente de la clase de Economía Doméstica, Theresa y Bucky entraron en la cafetería con un lote de pastelillos recién horneados._

 _-Estos salieron muy bien-comentó la chica bastonera-Y muchas gracias por tu ayuda, si no fuera por tus ojos, me confundiría el azúcar con la sal._

 _-Lo que puedo decir-comenzó a decir Bucky-cuando tienes una gran pasión para hornear tan grande como mi pasión por el triángulo, entonces no puedes dejar de dar alma para…_

 _¡BOOM!_

 _La bandeja de pastelillos cayó al suelo_

 _-¡Eso fue increíble!-exclamó Bash Johnson, el bravucón de la escuela-Y eso es por atravesar tus pastelillos justo en el camino de mi puño._

 _El chico chocó los cinco con su pandilla, procediendo su camino hacia la mesa y dejando a los dos adolescentes sollozando cuya miseria es sentida inmediatamente por El Hechicero._

 _Fin del Flashback_

…

-Probablemente, la culpa sea de Bash-comentó el pelimorado al entrar en acción.

-No necesito un reloj, porque ya sé que es el tiempo de…-cuando iba a sacar su máscara en el interior de su chaqueta, levantó su vista para encontrarse consigo de su sombra, al monstruo en forma de piraña que se inclinó y rugió justamente en su cara.

-¡Oh, viejo!, ¡La próxima vez cepíllate mejor los dientes!-dijo sarcásticamente el adolescente de cabello morado, por lo que Bucky gruñó de ira y lo agarró como respuesta.

-¡Tú serás mi compañero de clases, pero todos se burlan de mi al igual que el resto de la escuela! ¡Tú eres peor que Bash Johnson!-exclamó el mutante soltando de nuevo otro rugido dejando impresionado a Cunningham.

-Entonces… ¿Me dejarías que me vaya ahora? Porque tengo…que hacer…unas… ¡tareas importantes!

-¡NO!-gritó Bucky-En primer lugar voy a hacerte pagar-acto seguido arrojó al chico en el suelo y lo levantó al aire con sus enormes brazos.

Al ver cómo la versión monstruosa de Bucky se iba a abalanzar sobre un indefenso Randy que no llevaba el traje del Ninja, logró esquivarlo con facilidad si no fuera por el hecho de que su cuerpo todavía estaba inerte.

Con el tiempo pareció detenerse durante unos segundos, cerró los ojos y decidió esperar para ello, pero de alguna manera no vino lo peor. Los abrió nuevamente y vio que su agresor habría sido detenido por un par de tentáculos verdes.

-¡Tú…no…le harás…daño a él!-le advertía Theresa Fowler en su versión monstruosa mientras luchaba por dominar a Bucky.

" _¡Wow!"_ -pensó el pelimorado- _"Theresa acaba de salvar ni vida, ni siquiera puedo imaginar la cantidad de fuerza de voluntad que habría necesitado para dominar ese monstruo"_ -todavía observaba a la especie de planta mutante pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar en cierta manera a ella, complementando su elegancia y atletismo que tanto la identifica; para él no había ninguna diferencia si estaba troqueada o no, ella siempre fue hermosa para sus ojos.

Randy volvió a la realidad y aprovechando la distracción que la chica había armado, se levantó inmediatamente y corrió hacia el armario del conserje, donde se puso la pieza milenaria.

-El vuelo del ninja tuvo un ligero retraso, les pedimos disculpas por todos los inconvenientes y ofrecemos una golpiza complementaria como una muestra de agradecimiento.

…

Theresa apenas agarraba a Bucky cuando el ninja entró en acción, lanzando una canica ninja fría en el suelo causando que el triangulista perdiera el equilibrio y caer de forma precipitada.

-No hay forma de darme las gracias, yo sólo ayudo a una niña... Es parte de mi trabajo-dijo el Ninja con el poco aire que quedaba de sus pulmones al sentir como la especie de monstruo vegetal envolvía sus tentáculos hacia él con cariño.

-No es tan divertido como era de imaginar que eso pasaría-comentó una vez que ella se detuvo. Mientras tanto, Bucky había logrado levantarse y girar hacia él, por lo que no perdió tiempo ganando la atención del ninja con un rugido.

Nuevamente agarró al héroe para girarlo como un helicóptero, aunque veía doble, logró distinguir el tríangulo que cuelga alrededor de la cintura de Bucky, sacó su mano libre con un arma sorpresa que guardaba en su interior.

-¡Lanzamiento de anillos ninja!-exclamó y lanzó unos pocos a su oponente, pero por pura suerte muchas de ellas cortaron el instrumento musical, pero para su desgracia, dio lugar que el estudiante se volviera más furioso.

-¡Oh, vamos!

Cuando el monstruo pescado tomó el control, utilizó su mano libre para atrapar una canica de color bronce que apuntaba hacia él y tirarla al ninja.

-¡Deslizamiento de canica ninja!-exclamó antes de escabullirse a la vista del mutante junto a la bastonera con una bomba de humo.

Bucky detuvo su furia cuando entró a la cortina de humo y una vez que se disipó, no había señal de la presencia del ninja, pues había logrado subir tácitamente al techo con su bufanda.

-Piensa Ninja…-se dijo por sí mismo el héroe-¿Con que objeto podría ser la causa de tanta molestia?-con su vista examinaba el suelo y encontró una bandeja de cocina de color verde brillante.

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Economía Doméstica! Finalmente logro encontrar una cosa sin que Howard lo coma por supuesto…

Rápidamente buscó en su traje un arma para acabar con el objeto hechizado

-¡Sable Ninja!-tirando así el arma y golpeó con éxito al blanco, desvaneciéndose dentro de él la niebla verde de maldad provocada.

-¡Eso fue brutal!-exclamó el Ninja con tono triunfante mientras saltaba.

Las dos víctimas del hechicero, volvieron a la normalidad.

A Bucky, su transformación hizo que su ropa se volviera a rasgar por enésima vez, para después correr de la cafetería gritando de la vergüenza que pasaba en ese momento.

Theresa, por su parte, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mareo por lo que había pasado que por poco pierde el equilibrio cuando de pronto…

-Salvar a la doncella ninja-la joven fue capturada por el propio héroe de la secundaria de Norrisville.

-¿Theresa?

La chica todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Theresa?...¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-¿R-Randy?-murmuró.

El ninja sintió que su corazón dejó de latir, ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo ella descubrió su secreto? Y lo más importante, ¿Ella ya le dijo a alguien más?

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella miraba a los ojos de su salvador.

-¡Oh!, Sólo eres tú Ninja-dijo ella con una notable decepción en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir que solo soy yo?-preguntó mientras ayudaba a levantarla a la pelimorada.

-Lo siento, solo que tu voz suena igual a…ese…chico…-admitió y apartaba su mirada ruborizaba.

" _¡Que alivio!, por un momento pensé que había terminado con mi identidad secreta…Espera, ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Acaba de decir que a ella le gusto? Bueno…al Ninja no, sino a Randy…tengo que seguir averiguando"_

Randy había oído rumores de que Theresa Fowler estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con ella, sobre todo porque pasaba el día jugando videojuegos con Howard y el resto del tiempo como el Ninja.

El tiempo significativo que habían pasado juntos fue cuando le limpió la mente a la chica en el Ninja Nomicon, pero el único problema era que ella obviamente no tenía el coraje de hacer un movimiento y él ni siquiera sabía lo que era en ese momento la Última Lección.

Pero esto podría ser la oportunidad que él estaba esperando: que estén solos en la cafetería y con la seguridad de que nadie pueda interrumpir ese momento entre ellos.

-¿Dijiste un chico que te gusta?-preguntó mientras tocaba su barbilla con el pulgar-Así que dime…: ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y ese Randy Cunnningham…que nunca he conocido en mi vida?-añadió esa última parte para evitar sospechas.

-No importa…Muchas gracias por preocuparte, es todo. Es probable que mejor me olvide de él y…

-¡NO!

-¿Ah?

-Quiero decir, no debes renunciar a él. Tienes que ir y hablar con él la próxima vez, estoy seguro que siente lo mismo al igual que tú.

-Pero tú dijiste que nunca lo has conocido.

-Yo…uh…Es…un presentimiento ninja. Sí, presentimiento ninja. Puedo sentir esas cosas, ya sabes, 600 años de sabiduría aquí mismo-dijo señalando su cabeza.

Ella no estaba convencida por la ayuda, por lo que suspiró.

-Mira que dijiste que te gustaba este chico, pero no puedes esperar. Tú tienes que decirle, pues nosotros no leemos la mente de los demás, ya sabes-puso una mano en el hombro y la miró a los ojos antes de continuar-Prométeme que hablarás con él.

La pelimorada sonrió.

-Está bien. Te lo prometo.

El Ninja asintió y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para salir del recinto, cuando la bastonera lo envolvió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias…ninja-susurró.

Randy podría disfrutar ese momento para siempre, el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, su pelo sedoso, sus cosquillas en la piel y su inigualable aroma a arcoíris que llena sus fosas nasales, por lo que tuvo que abandonar.

Cuando Theresa finalmente lo soltó, dio un paso atrás y el héroe se escapó con su clásica bomba de humo, ella tosió por causa del humo.

…

El Ninja reapareció detrás de un arbusto por fuera de la escuela, donde finalmente se quitó la máscara y se aseguró de que no hay moros en la costa para salir y saltar en el aire de felicidad.

-¡Me gusta! ¡Ella realmente me gusta! ¡SI!

…

De vuelta por la cafetería casi vacía, la bastonera miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no haya moros en la costa, luego se agachó sacando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo guardados en uno de sus zapatos. Ella se sentó en una mesa cercana y abrió su denominado "bloc de notas".

Ella saltó de las páginas tituladas como "Sospechosos" en la que están plasmados varios nombres tachados hasta llegar a la última sección etiquetada como "Los candidatos más probables".

Justo en la siguiente página había una foto de Randy Cunningham de Noveno Grado y otra del Ninja en comparación con él. Había varias líneas trazadas entre los dos con algunas notas, señaló dos líneas más y añadió otras notas en las mismas.

… _Mismo color de ojo…misma voz (Poco probable que se confunda, pero es muy posible)…_

Después de escribir sus últimas revelaciones, ella dejó su lápiz y apoyó la cabeza en su mano mientras miraba distraídamente a la imagen del chico de cabello púrpura.

-De alguna manera…siempre he sabido que eras tú…-dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _La historia apenas está comenzando, por lo tanto esperen los siguientes tres capítulos de ese emocionante y romántico fanfic._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. 02-Expresando mi gratitud

**Sonido Familiar**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Bien gente, me quiero quejar de mi mala suerte ya que en menos de una semana, mi Tablet nuevecita tiene un problema técnico por lo tanto tengo una sequía de Facebook, WhatsApp y SnapChat de 15 a 30 días como máximo mientras lo revisan en mantenimiento técnico. Sí, es triste que te familiarices con esas aplicaciones en tres días y te pase con ese problema, además de que no tener señal de cable durante dos semanas…_

 _Bueno, fue suficiente desahogo…sin nada más que agregar, les dejo con la segunda parte de la historia…_

 _RC9GN (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Disney Enterprises Inc._

 _Capítulo 02-Expresando mi gratitud_

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo después del comienzo del año escolar**_

¿Creerían ustedes que comenzó como una simple curiosidad? No era ningún secreto que la máscara del Ninja fue traspasada de generación a generación. ¿Un Ninja inmortal con ciertos poderes de eterna juventud?...Parecía poco probable.

Además ella revisó en los registros de la Secundaria de Norrisville, varias batallas y gestas de los ninjas en el último siglo, por supuesto con diferencias físicas. El más reciente acababa de comenzar este año escolar.

Todo eso requería un exhaustivo proceso de eliminación.

El Ninja era obviamente hombre, por lo que se descarta más del 40% del alumnado femenino, era una especie de charlatán, por lo que obviamente se descartan varios estudiantes de intercambio o cualquiera con acento extranjero.

Su *ejem* traje negro apretado en realidad no deja mucho espacio a la imaginación, significando que todo alumno de estatura corta, alta, demasiados gordos o voluminosos están fuera de sospechas.

Poco a poco, la lista de candidatos se reduce a 70, por lo que de ahí en adelante era sólo una cuestión de no tachar hasta que se presente el Ninja para identificar uno a uno.

Alrededor de un mes, ella sólo tenía 10 personas en la lista final, uno de los nombres anotados era el de su amor platónico. Ella empezaba a agarrar distancia para un eventual desenmascaramiento del Ninja.

En caso de que realmente llegue hasta el final, la identidad del ninja debe de haberse mantenido en secreto durante siglos por una razón muy simple. ¿Y si ella se entera y accidentalmente espera a alguien? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien importante como Heidi Wienerman se entera de su descubrimiento y sigue presionando hasta que entonces le diga a toda la escuela en su programa?

No, no podía arriesgarse…pero la raza humana es curiosa por naturaleza.

…

 _ **El presente. Viernes por la mañana**_

-Viejo, todavía no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar-dijo Randy emocionado aún mientras caminaba a casa-¡Genial! Talvez no debería esperar, yo debería preguntarle. Yo podría llamarlo inmediatamente o talvez debería esperar hasta que esté listo. Yyyyy… probablemente debería dejar de hablar conmigo mismo-concluyó finalmente.

-Esperaré hasta que Howard se entere de ello-dijo el pelimorado sacando despúes su celular, cuando de repente suena el dispositivo móvil.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Qué pasa Howard?-contestó.

 _-Un poco no tan bien como tú Cunningham, ¿Y a ti?_

-Digamos que bien… ¿Por qué?

 _-¿Estás bromeando? ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?_

-Pues… ¿Viernes?

 _-¿Estás bromeando de nuevo? ¿Acaso no viste la televisión?_

-Para ser honesto, entre ser el Ninja, la escuela y salir contigo no tengo mucho tiempo para ver la televisión.

 _-Bien…entonces, es el momento de recordarte porqué somos mejores amigos. ¿Recuerdas cuando el hermano de McFist asumió el Mundo Whopee?_

-¿Cómo puedo olvidar? Mundo Windeee fue el peor desastre de la historia desde el solárium con energía solar, ¿Por qué?

 _-Bueno, luego de que McFist volvió a recuperar su compañía, finalmente el parque de diversiones Mundo Whopee fue reconstruido en el acto._

-¡Eso es brutal! ¿Cuándo se estará abriendo?

 _-¡HOY!_

-¡Genial! Eso lo he estado esperando. ¿Sabes?, te veré allí. Sólo tienes que esperarme un poco ya que tomaré el siguiente autobús hacia…-

 _-En realidad yo ya estoy aquí_

-¿Qué?

 _-Los primeros cien clientes obtienen acceso gratuito por lo que estoy esperando en la cola y te aparté tu lugar ayer por la tarde._

-Así que decidiste escapar de la escuela y pasar el día esperando en una larga fila, pero…¿Qué sucede con tu gripe?

 _-¡Bah!, Yo voy a estar bien en tan solo…A…AT-¡CHOO!-Sniff…De todos modos, las puertas abren en 15 minutos, así que date prisa Cunningham._

Howard colgó y Randy guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo para que llegue lo suficientemente temprano para entrar al susodicho parque.

-Bueno…yo no apruebo exactamente sus tácticas, pero supongo que un boleto gratis para el mayor parque de diversiones en el mundo valdrá la pena. Who-who-who-who-who-who Whoopee…-el adolescente de pelo morado comenzó a tararear el tema principal del parque cuando el muy confiable Ninjanomicon empezó a brillar. Randy abrió el libro milenario y en un segundo pasaba entre los garabatos para observar una nueva lección.

" _Es difícil mantener una mentira que decir la verdad"_

-Exactamente-Randy estuvo de acuerdo con la lección-Mentir sobre estar enfermo se vuelve común para Howard, muchas gracias por el apoyo-finalizó el joven volviendo al mundo real y fijarse en su reloj.

-¿Qué? ¡Sólo faltan cinco minutos para que abra el Parque! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!-dijo decidido fijándose si no hay nadie en esos instantes y se puso su máscara de ninja.

…

Un joven regordete de pelo naranja estaba esperando con impaciencia en la fila.

-Cunningham: si llegaste tarde, en ese momento pondré abajo mi carta de la amistad-se dijo por sí mismo cuando su mejor amigo llegó exhausto y sin aliento al lugar acordado.

-Lo siento…Howard…-dijo entre respiraciones y levantó el índice indicando una pausa para recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera para seguir hablando-Uf…sólo tenía que tomar una lección rápida del Ninjanomicom antes de llegar aquí.

Su gordo amigo se cruzó de brazos y miró con enojo a él.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien ya que no tardaste, pero estuviste así de cerca. Tú puedes estar aquí al lado de Dave.

Randy observó al acordeonista suspirar y salir con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que siempre lleva.

-Entonces…¿Estás listo para la apertura del Mundo Whoopee 2.0?-Howard le preguntó entusiasmado, olvidando casi el enojo en un segundo.

-Tú sabes muy bien que sí-estuvo eufórico hasta que recordó algo-Ahora que lo recuerdas Howard, ¿A que no adivinas lo que pasó en la escuela hoy?

-¿Alguien fue troqueado?

-No quiero decir que sí, pero eso es sólo una parte de la misma…-fue interrumpido por algunos altavoces de sonido en la entrada retumbando la voz del propio Hannibal McFist.

-Saludos a todos. Les doy la bienvenida al Mundo Whoopee 2.0-tras mencionar el nombre del parque, esperó a que pararan los aplausos para seguir con su discurso-Guarden mejor la emoción para las atracciones porque declaro este parque… ¡Inaugurado!-finalizó el industrial al cortar la cinta con unas tijeras grandes.

-Disfruten el paseo y recuerden niños: ¡No se corten!-finalizo para retirarse del sitio mientras era flanqueado por un par de sus robo-simios.

-¡Esto se va a poner Súper brutal!-vitoreó Randy olvidando por completo lo que habló su archirrival hace poco.

…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Mhhhh…contestó Viceroy a su jefe-El robo-simio que fue asignado para la limpieza lo ha visto. He revisado sus imágenes y sobre la base de esos vectores he llegado a la conclusión que se dirigía al parque en línea recta.

-¿El Ninja está dentro del Mundo Whoopee-McFist estaba tan emocionado como una niña de primaria-¿Con que arma vamos a destruirlo?

El científico levantó una ceja.

-¿Usted podrá reconstruir nuevamente este parque luego de eso?

-Por supuesto, ahora dime ¿Dónde está mi ROBOT?

Viceroy suspiró y apuntó una dirección en una hoja de papel para entregárselo a su jefe. Una vez que McFist salió de su guarida, cruzó los brazos y se burló por sí mismo.

-Construye un parque de diversiones cada semana, pero yo como siempre gano el mismo raquítico sueldo durante 10 años-se quejó el científico.

-¿E-Esto es en serio?-preguntó después de descubrir un canguro azul con 7 pies de altura con gafas de sol negras y una chaqueta de cuero negro al mejor estilo de los años cincuenta-¿Pero porqué tiene el aspecto de Whoopee?

-Este fue el diseño original de Whoopee hasta que la Junta Directiva decidió que se necesitaba otra mascota amigable para los niños. Por lo tanto, este robot estuvo almacenado desde entonces.

-¡¿No tienes ningún nuevo robot a tu alcance?!

-¿Acaso me ve como fábrica de robots para usted? Es todo lo que tengo a disposición, lo toma o lo deja.

-Está bien. ¡Actívalo ya!-ordenó el villano.

Viceroy pulsa un botón detrás de la oreja izquierda del robot y pronto sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-Ahora recuerde, es un modelo más antiguo que se ha almacenado, pero aún debe de ser capaz de ejecutar ordenes tan simples como…-

-¡DESTRUIR EL NINJA!-ordenó McFist.

…

-Recuérdame porqué tengo que comprar todos esos bocadillos otra vez.

-Creo que nos dieron entradas gratuitas para que me dieras bocadillos gratis-explicó Howard cuando resoplaba por enésima vez su batido.

Cunningham suspiró con fastidio pero su atención giró rápidamente hacia un canguro azul caminando en el parque de diversiones.

-Esta cosa se parece a lo que podría ser el gemelo malvado de Whoopee-comentó el adolescente regordete.

-¿Qué tan tonto he sido por hacerle caso a McFist? Por lo que se inició la destrucción de su propio material hasta que entre el Ninja-dijo el pelimorado y comió un poco de palomitas esperando entrar en acción.

…

El robot paseaba por el parque atemorizando a miles de personas, pero se las arregló para llamar su atención. Anti-Whoopee observó tácticamente su nuevo entorno, disfrutando de las muchas representaciones de un marsupial rojo y no él. Sabía que su programación principal era el de entretener a los muchos visitantes que venían a su parque, pero esta…cosa había llegado a su fin.

… _Anulación: Objetivo principal…Modo de recreación dedicada…Restaurar Función anterior…Causar estragos…_

Arrancó una luz de la calle y la arrojó a la estatua de la mascota más reciente, luego el marsupial azul destruyó a las figuras restantes y masticar la construcción de acero hasta que no quedar nada más que un montón de chatarra irreconocible.

Después Anti-Whoopee giró hacia un puesto de juegos con peluches del canguro rojo como premios para destruirlo sin piedad alguna.

-¿No deberías dejar esa cosa? Quiero decir que McFist es tu enemigo, pero ¿Qué pasará con toda la gente aquí?-preguntó un desinteresado Howard.

-No te preocupes, McFist es un maniaco, pero no hay manera de que él deje ningún daño causado a sus clientes, lo creas todo lo que tengo que hacer para ganar aquí es realizar un show ninja-El pelimorado tenía un punto válido pero los gritos de los civiles indefensos corriendo por sus vidas demostró que estaba equivocado.

Él suspiró y tiró su bebida.

-Justo cuando crees que todo tipo tiene al menos un rastro de cordura-buscó en su bolso su máscara ninja-Es tarde Ninja.

…

-Viceroy ¿Por qué está destruyendo mis cosas? ¿Y por qué no está buscando al Ninja?

-¿Es en serio? No tiene idea de quién es el ninja ¿Cómo espera usted que lo encuentre? Debería haber ordenado para capturar al Ninja.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué está atacando entonces todos mis puestos?

-Bueno, parece que está usted celoso de Whoopee-comentó el científico mientras veía el video de seguridad-Creo que una avería en su sistema, desarrolló una mente propia durante sus años en almacenamiento.

-Entonces apágalo antes de que haga más daño.

-No puedo, nuestros modelos anteriores no tienen un interruptor de control en caso de matar a distancia, solo es el único robot.

-Plan brillante como siempre, Viceroy-comentó sarcásticamente McFist.

…

-Uff…Tardamos una eternidad para entrar-se quejaba una chica de pelo negro de baja estatura.

-Pero hay que estar de acuerdo, este lugar vale la pena-respondió su otra amiga de cabello púrpura y por enésima vez en ese día, sus pensamientos vagaban a ese momento en la cafetería, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por romperse el dedo-¿Eh, que?

-Otra vez tienes esa mirada perdida en tus ojos Theresa, ¿Qué te está pasando hoy?

-Bueno Debbie, si quieres saberlo, yo…-la pelimorada no pudo terminar cuando una farola voló por el aire justo frente a ellas y pronto fue seguido por lo que parecía un canguro mecánico que comenzó rompiendo una estatua y una vez concluido, se fue directo a un puesto ahuyentando al encargado y sus clientes. Debbie gritó de miedo y salió corriendo, pero su amiga más alta quedó congelada en su lugar. El miedo es necesario, pero tenía un segundo para refugiarse en el inmueble, pues para ella no estaba en ningún peligro pero no era exactamente el lugar más seguro para estar a salvo.

El robot iba destrozando cosas alrededor de su cabeza, entre ellos los premios que ofrecía el puesto: muñecos de peluche Whoopee volaban por el aire y aterrizó justo en frente de los pies de la chica de pelo morado. El robot volteó su cabeza hacia ella y los siguientes segundos fueron solo el comienzo.

-Vas a estar a salvo aquí-dijo el ninja al atraparla.

Sus palabras necesitan un momento para asimilar.

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta que no era ni siquiera la longitud de un pie de distancia a una caída de 30 pies del enorme rótulo del Mundo Whoopee. Ella dejó escapar un grito y la presionó contra la señal.

-Sólo espera, voy a volver por ti, te lo prometo-le dijo.

¿Cómo puede ser tan sensato? No se sabe que tan alto estamos

Él le guiñó un ojo antes de saltar fuera del rótulo para enfrentar el robot.

…

-Bien canguro azul, muéstrame lo que tienes-el robot ni siquiera pudo chasquear su oído al sonido de su voz, dejando un poco confundido al Ninja-Oh vamos, tienes en todos sus estados y ¿ahora nada?

Una vez más, el robot simplemente continuó destrozando los juguetes de Whoopee y Randy cogió una cerca de su pie.

-¿Por qué quieres destruir estas cosas?-le dio un ligero apretón causando que el parque temático empezase a jugar.

-Tengo que mostrarle ese juego a Howard, se va a volver loco-él se rio y cuando levantó de nuevo su vista, tenía un par de ojos del robot que figuran hacia él.

-Eh…¿Qué hay buen canguro?

Una vez cerca del malvado robot, obligó a que el Ninja corriera.

-Está bien, quizás sin mi atención, no fueras tan malo-remarcó el héroe-Tengo que alejarlo de toda esa gente-dijo después de mirar a personas a su alrededor.

La persecución con el robot continuó por un determinado tiempo.

-En serio, ¿Qué se necesita para que se agote su batería?-Él estaba cansado y necesitaba una forma rápida de destruir ese robot. Vio una atracción cercana a él y agrarró un Whoopee de peluche.

-Vamos a ver si quieres eso-buscó dentro de su traje un anillo ninja que lo arrojó al panel de control del paseo, alcanzando con suerte a una palanca que lo activó los juegos que por suerte estaban vacíos.

El Ninja saltó de una pista a otra tratando de encontrar la correcta hasta que sintió una fuerte vibración en su pierna, tiró el juguete por la pista antes de saltar al cuarto de seguridad.

El robot fue por dónde el muñeco sin sospechar por donde se dirigía a la derecha hacia él.

El Ninja tenía que agacharse ya que venía un tren hacia el robot, provocando su destrucción en mil pedazos.

-Bueno, ahora que cumplí mi misión, podré volver donde está Howard y... ¡Oh No! ¡Theresa!

…

Mientras tanto, en el cartel de Mundo Whoopee, una temerosa bastonera fue recogida por el Ninja.

-Parece que es momento de darme tu mano-ofreció.

Theresa volteó la cabeza y vio a su salvador.

-¡Oh! Pues…está bien-respondió ella sonrojada. Su confianza alrededor del héroe enmascarado había aumentado desde que se enteró que él y su amor platónico eran la misma persona.

Él se acercó y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-¡Agárrate fuerte!-advirtió antes de saltar ambos al suelo detrás de algunos puestos. El descenso fue rápido, lo que asustó un poco a la chica que cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta si ya tocó tierra.

-Ya puedes irte si quieres-le dijo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello del Ninja.

-¡Oh! Lo siento por eso-se apresuró la pelimorada deshaciéndose del abrazo-Y muchas gracias por salvarme de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, yo pensaba en cómo te devolvería el favor, digo, me has salvado el día-sólo tomó un segundo para darse cuenta de lo que dijo hace poco.

-¿Qué dijiste?

 _¡Oh no!, ella no salvó al Ninja, ella salvó a Randy, esto se pone muy grave….Un momento ¡Tengo una idea!_

-Sí, pero es probable que no recuerdes porqué estabas troqueada, ya sabes.

¿De verdad había salvado su vida hoy? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda podría ofrecerle a alguien tan hábil y temible como el ninja?

-Incluso si te ayudaba a cabo, no se acercan las docenas de veces que me has salvado.

-Ser el ninja se trata de ser desinteresado y ayudando a todos. No hay resultados para mantenerlo. Me han confiado este poder para mantener a todos a salvo, no que…-

Fue un buen discurso, pero sonaba muy cliché pensó Theresa que decidió subir el acaparamiento de la parte inferior de su máscara y tirándola por sobre sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de detenerla con el temor de que sea revelada su identidad, cuando sintió sus suaves labios unidos al suyo con cierta calidez. No era nada especial, ya que no intercambió ninguna lengua, pero no estaba mal para su primer beso.

La bastonera se alejó por unos segundos y lentamente bajó parte de la máscara del ninja, ocultando el rubor que se formó en sus mejillas. Todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que ocurrió.

-E-ese fue mi primer beso-admitió la chica mirando lejos para despejar su rubor, pero cuando volvió a mirar, él se había ido, dejando nada más que rastros de humo de color naranja.

…

Hubo un resplandor de símbolos místicos japoneses detrás de un puesto adolescente mientras un pensativo adolescente de cabello púrpura todavía tocaba sus labios, viendo a la joven detrás del lugar.

 _Vaya, ese día sí que es el mejor de todos._

-¡Cunningham!, ¿Dónde has estado? Después de que venciste ese robot, desapareces en el acto-se quejaba Howard luego de que se encontrara con él finalmente-No vas a creer lo mucho que...-

-¡Espera Howard! Hay algo que intentado decirte todo el día.

El chico escuchaba mientras empezaba a comer sus palomitas

-Hoy en la escuela, como el Ninja destroqué a Theresa. Hablamos un poco y me dijo que yo le gustaba.

-¿Te dijo que le gusta el Ninja?

-No. Ella le dijo al Ninja que yo le gustaba, Randy.

-¡Que sorpresa!-Comentó sarcásticamente Howard.

-Y ahora hace como cinco minutos, ella me besó.

-¿Ella misma te besó?

-En realidad ella besó al Ninja, pero técnicamente somos la misma persona por lo que ella…me…besó-Finalizó el pelimorado al tratar de completar la frase, pues todavía recordaba ese momento.

-Espera, por lo que ella le dijo al Ninja que le gustas y luego ella besa al Ninja…¡Uh, oh!, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-el chico regordete hizo una pausa dramática-Esa chica realmente no pierde el tiempo después de recibir más de un flechazo.

Randy agarró a su mejor amigo por la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-No, creo que ella sabría que YO soy el Ninja.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Fue un capítulo más largo de lo habitual, por tanto todas esas incógnitas se descubrirán en la siguiente entrega. Así que hagan sus apuestas y no olviden comentar…_

 _Por eso tengo que actualizar cada martes esa historia además de Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios (fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug) ahora que entré a clases y publicar sin problema alguno._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	3. 03-Una palabra lo cambia todo

**Sonido Familiar**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Bueno, aquí está la penúltima parte de la historia, así que disfruten…_

 _RC9GN (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Disney Enterprises Inc._

 _Capítulo 03-Una palabra lo cambia todo_

-Hmm, parece que el Ninja tiene una novia-suspiró Viceroy-Realmente no hay nada más hermoso que el amor joven.

-Dos adolescentes torpes haciendo raros gestos con la boca, ¡Qué asco!, ¿Se supone que eso es hermoso?-preguntó McFist.

El científico levantó una ceja ante su jefe.

-En serio, me he preguntado cómo se las arregló para encontrarse a alguien como la señora McFist.

-Así que luego de obtener esa valiosa información, ¿Vamos a secuestrarla y forzar al Ninja que salga de su madriguera?-Preguntó con una sonrisa malévola acerca del video de seguridad.

-Creo que sería mejor si me encargara yo de eso-finalizó el científico.

…

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo rayos me metido en un enorme dilema como ese?-le preguntó Randy a su mejor amigo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Hace poco se dio cuenta de que Theresa deduce de alguna manera su identidad secreta y había entrado en un estado de pánico desde entonces.

-No entiendo cuál es el gran problema. El Nomicon no parece importarle que yo sepa que eres el Ninja.

-Son momentos delicados, ¿Y cuantas veces McFist tuvo intenciones de secuestrarme o matarme hasta ahora?-prosiguió Randy con los brazos cruzados.

-Hmm…Tienes un buen punto-respondió el gordo-Pero si se te ocurre romper esa regla de la identidad secreta en esos casos. Claro, si es para proteger a tus seres queridos, pero tarde o temprano, cada héroe tiene que revelar su identidad a su novia.

Eso último hizo pensar al adolescente de cabello púrpura.

-Eso no sucede a menudo, ¿No es cierto?... ¿Sabes qué Howard? ¡Tienes Razón! Mañana lunes esperaré el momento adecuado y hablo con Theresa. Quiero decir, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Si la chantajeas a que salgas con ella-dijo Howard con una expresión muy seria.

-Mejor dicho, creo que voy a proponerle a ella-respondió el pelimorado y después de una breve pausa, ambos irrumpieron en un ataque de risa y haciendo su saludo secreto de mejores amigos.

-Así que ¿Maratón del Derriba-Tumbas?-sugirió el chico de pelo naranja.

-He estado esperando toda la semana para ello.

…

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Randy ya estaba sentado en su pupitre al fondo del aula. La campana no había sonado, pero estaba muy callado de lo habitual. Sus ojos seguían vagando hacia la bastonera que estaba ubicada en la primera fila que estaba en un intercambio de tareas con Debbie y Bucky. La había visto casi cuatro veces en donde estaba, no eran más que miradas momentáneas, pero sintió una difusa sensación en el pecho después de cada mirada, pues no evitó pensar nuevamente ese beso en el Mundo Whoopee.

-Amigo, estás bastante mal-comentó Howard-¿Tienes alguna idea sobre lo que vas a decirle.

-¿Ah? No, en realidad sólo voy a improvisar-respondió el pelimorado cuando entró la señora Driscoll.

-¡Muy buenos días queridos estudiantes!, por favor tomen asiento. Hoy vamos a empezar…-En ese momento fue interrumpida por el altavoz por un importante anuncio, justo cuando empezaba su monologo con su inseparable esqueleto.

 _Buenos días estudiantes, esta mañana vengo a anunciar que un generoso benefactor de nuestra escuela ha insistido en organizar un baile escolar este viernes por la noche. El señor McFi- me refiero a este benefactor que pidió permanecer en el anonimato, no explicó porqué quería un baile en tan poco tiempo pero su generosidad hemos decidido apoyar este evento en su totalidad, por tanto la asistencia es obligatoria y por tanto habrá elección de la reina de baile. Eso es todo._

El anuncio fue seguido inmediatamente por los cuchicheos de los estudiantes del Noveno Grado. Theresa volteó nuevamente y esta vez se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Randy. Por una vez, parecía que no tendría que preocuparse de conseguir una pareja para un baile.

-Espera… ¿Por qué McFist quiere organizar un baile escolar en tan poco tiempo?

-¿Cómo sabes que es McFist?-preguntó Howard a su mejor amigo mientras rodaba sus ojos. Luego el regordete sacó una varilla agitadora de vidrio en su mochila y empezó a hurgarse la nariz con ella.

-¡Ew! ¡Qué asco!-Comentó el pelimorado-¿Dónde sacaste esa cosa?

-Ah, lo tomé en el laboratorio de química. ¿No es genial? Sin duda es el mejor rascador de nariz.

-¿Estás loco? Ese lugar probablemente esté lleno de cámaras de seguridad. Tú sabes la cantidad de problemas que conseguiras si te atrapan y…-El joven abrió los ojos tras articular lo último.

-¿Estás bien?

-Cámaras de seguridad…-murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Cámaras de seguridad en el Mundo Whoopee, Creo que ese plan es una especie de trampa para capturar al ninja-Dijo el chico-¡Oh No!, Creo que la cámara me vio cuando me besó Theresa.

…

-Luego de usar el software de reconocimiento facial avanzado además de consultar varios registros de la escuela, he identificado a la chica como Theresa Fowler. Ella asiste a la secundaria de Norrisville y está en la misma clase que su hijastro-dijo Viceroy.

-Bien, así que ¿Cuál es el plan?-pidió McFist.

-Bueno, estoy asumiendo que esta chica sabe la verdadera identidad del ninja, así que mi plan es que-explicaba detalladamente el científico cuando fue interrumpido por su superior.

-¡MI PLAN!

El científico suspiró.

-Su plan es organizar la elección de la reina del baile para llevarla con el chico que le gusta.

McFist parpadeó indiferente sin llegar al punto de la estrategia.

-Ella va a mostrar indirectamente quien es el ninja-explicó.

…

-¿Sabes qué? Yo estaba equivocado, esta es la semana más larga-se quejó-Pero gracias a Dios que es viernes y sólo falta poco tiempo para que termine la escuela.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde aquel anuncio en la mañana y que había usado cada lección ninja, él jamás había aprendido pues todavía pensaba en la bastonera. Ha habido una serie de siniestros en la escuela y lo peor es cuando tuvo que patear a Bash en la espinilla y arrojarlo a un casillero, después de ver a Theresa por el pasillo.

-¿Es seguro que esto es lo mejor? Es probable que parezcas un idiota profesional de ir tan solo por una cosa.

Randy giró los ojos.

-Voy a estar bien, mejor estaré allí solo que poner a alguien en peligro-respondió-¿Y tú finalmente le convenciste a Debbie a ir al baile?

-¿Qué puedo decir?, Las nenas no pueden resistirse con el encanto Weinerman.

-En realidad, él acaba de decir que él es el único hombre que no necesitaría más del doble de mi altura para bailar conmigo-dijo una voz femenina que llevó a ambos amigos a dar la vuelta.

-¡Debbie Kang!, Sólo estábamos hablando de ti-dijo el pelimorado.

-Sí, de todos modos he oído. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Por supuesto, ¿Quieres oír sobre nuestros planes para esta noche?-pidió Howard a la chica envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso, deshaciéndose por si misma del agarre y se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo estaba hablando con Randy.

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-No aquí, sígueme-dijo la pelinegra llevándolo a un aula vacía cercana, el chico entro primero y oyó la puerta cerrada por el golpe detrás de él.

-¿Qué?

-Hola Randy-saludó una voz femenina diferente a la de Debbie.

 _¡Oh no! Por favor…_

Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, pidiendo al cielo si estaba equivocado sobre la dueña de esa voz, pero sus sentidos ninjas se equivocaron en esta ocasión-

-H-hola Theresa

Ella saludó con su sonrisa tímida, estaba apoyada en una mesa junto a la ventada con las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda y su mirada constante entre el suelo y él. Parecía nervioso porque parecía si descubriría que el Ninja era él.

-Bueno, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-comenzó.

 _¡Oh no!, ella va a preguntar. Necesito una razón para salir de esa situación. Caray, cerebro ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?_ -se maldijo el chico a sí mismo.

-¿T-te gustaría ir al baile conmigo al baile esta noche?-Preguntó ella acariciando sus labios sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

 _Haz una excusa: Estoy lavando mi máscara ninja ¡NO! Hago patrullaje ninja ¡NO!-Maldición Randy Cunningham, piensa en algo que no se trate de ser el Ninja…_

-Yo, este…-Él la miró de nuevo y no podía convencerse por sí mismo al negarse esa oportunidad-Me encantaría. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Oh! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…-dijo la pelimorada mientras Randy seguía desconcertado por la súbita expresión de gratitud tras besarla por la mejilla antes de retirarse. Su mano acarició lentamente hacia su mejilla.

-Yo…supongo que te recogeré a las siete.

-¡Excelente! Te veo a las siete, ¡Nos vemos luego!-respondió la chica sonrojada antes de abandonar el aula vacía.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la realidad, finalmente el chico de cabello púrpura volvió a su cordura.

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Qué acabo de hacer? McFist va a descubrir que yo soy el ninja-dijo él con pánico. Se quitó la mochila y buscó al sabio Ninjanomicon.

-Por favor, si alguna vez existiera una emergencia de ese tipo, es ahora. Necesito una estrategia para evitar que McFist descubra mi identidad secreta sin dejar colgada a Theresa.

Abrió el Ninjanomicon y su cuerpo quedó inerte al entrar en el libro mágico secreto. Allí estaban como siempre los garabatos y símbolos que no entendía hasta que finalmente cayó en el dojo dónde se le mostraba una nueva técnica realizada por un garabato de Ninja.

-Eso podría funcionar-comentó asombrado.

…

No podía creer lo nervioso que estaba de pie en el poche de Theresa Fowler, sus axilas estarían empapadas si no fuera por el Antitranspirante formula Dual marca McFist, para él puede ser una basura como persona pero sus productos son geniales.

Había tantas cosas que podrían salir mal esta noche, incluyendo si se revelara su identidad. Él respiró hondo y tocó el timbre, pero tuvo que pasar por ello pues esta noche no era sólo de él, se trataba de la chica que le gusta. Él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella.

Se abrió la puerta y frente al chico, apareció Theresa con un vestido azul claro (1).

-Te ves bien –Empezó ella.

El por el otro lado no tenía tanta suerte con aquella frase sincera.

-Gracias. También luces hermosa.

Ella se rio de la indirecta rápida que le dirigió. Él le ofreció su mano y la llevó a pasear en el automóvil de su madre. No era exactamente el mejor transporte en ese momento, ya que ninguno de ellos tenía licencia de conducir y no podía tener el lujo de alquilar una limusina por su cuenta.

Todo el viaje ha sido todo un monólogo de la madre de Randy hablando de su propia infancia así como lo popular que ha sido en preescolar y primaria. El chico por su parte dejo de escuchar porque a mitad del camino a la escuela, se dio cuenta de que su compañera no había soltado su mano desde que subieron al auto, dicho momento no podía pensar en lo bien que estaba empezando.

Una vez que llegaron al recinto escolar, se bajaron rápidamente no sin antes despedirse de su madre para evitar una eventual vergüenza.

-Vamos, quiero llegar dentro a la mayor brevedad posible-animó a Theresa al entrar al gimnasio sin soltar su agarre.

-Está bien Randy-dijo riendo.

Una vez en su interior, fueron detenidos inmediatamente por robosimios que tenían la imagen de todas las parejas inscritas antes de permitirles su ingreso. Randy pasó por alrededor de su cintura antes de ser escaneados por una luz blanca cegadora.

-Gracias por su cooperación, pueden entrar. Tengan una buena noche-dijo el gorila metálico.

Entraron juntos y encontraron a la fiesta en su pleno apogeo.

-Vaya, Hannibal McFist es realmente el más grande en organizar eso, ¿No te parece?-preguntó ella.

-Sí, claro-Randy se encogió de brazos.

-Bueno, yo no veo a Debbie y a Howard en algún lugar, así que… ¿Quieres bailar?

-Me encantaría.

Pero al salir a la pista de baile, de pronto se apagaron las luces de colores y el DJ de turno anunció una canción romántica lenta. Randy no estaba seguro de que haría en ese instante, así que fue hasta Theresa quien cruzó sus manos detrás de su cuello mientras el colocaba los suyos en su cintura.

…

Lo que los dos no sabían, es que al reconocer la imagen de Theresa con Randy escaneada en la entrada, coincidió con la tomada por la cámara de seguridad, apareciendo en la pantalla gigante del ordenador en el laboratorio de Viceroy.

-¿Ese es el tipo? Para ser honesto me hubiera esperado a alguien menos…cobarde o perdedor. Esa chica debe fijarse mejor en sus gustos-comentó el científico.

Viceroy analizó al adolescente y rápidamente corrió las grabaciones de diferentes cámaras y micrófonos que había colocado en el baile. Las comparó con su información ya existente acerca del Ninja.

-Bueno, tiene la misma altura, tiene la misma postura exacta y la voz coincide en un 99.3 %. Creo que ya tenemos al Ninja-concluyó Viceroy con una sonrisa perversa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Envíame a los sospechosos en el acto!

…

-Esto es realmente agradable-le susurró Cunningham al oído de Theresa mientras seguían al compás del baile.

-Si…y por poco casi te lo pierdes-respondió ella.

-Yo no podía, ya que es obligatorio-dijo en tono de broma.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me evitas?-preguntó sorprendida por la declaración anterior.

-Yo no-fruñó el ceño tras su mentira-Quiero decir…¡No!, lo que te trataba de decir es…

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró sus ojos.

-Tú no tienes que guardarme secretos. Tienes que confiar en mí-Ella lo dijo susurrando mientras se movían al ritmo lento de la música-Cualquier cosa…es nuestro pequeño secreto…

-Yo…

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos. No existían más palabras necesarias para hablar en ese momento, sin darse cuenta cuando habían dejado de bailar. Su mano se soltó de su cuello y se encontró en la mejilla del chico acariciando el lugar exacto que había besado hoy, mientras su mano soltaba su cintura hasta entrelazarse con sus dedos.

Él sostuvo la mano apretada contra su mejilla y le sonrió, formando un rubor profundo a la chica mientras bajaba sus manos y empezaba a cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros. Ella cerró los ojos y frunció los labios.

Sentían como que nada en el universo se atrevería a interrumpir ese momento…cuando…

-Hola… ¡NINJA!

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Nota final:_

 _(1) El vestido de Theresa es tal como se vio en el episodio Sorcerer in Love._

 _Cómo decía al principio, el final se está acercando tan pronto al igual que Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios (Un fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug que actualizo en simultaneo con esta). Por lo tanto esperen el desenlace la próxima semana y muchas gracias._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	4. 04-Dí la verdad

**Sonido Familiar**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Bien señores: Ha llegado el final de esta historia, por lo tanto disfrútenla tanto como yo la he traducido los capítulos anteriores._

 _RC9GN (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de DisneyEnterprises Inc._

 _Capítulo 04-Dí la verdad_

-Hola… ¡NINJA!

Un escalofrío se apoderó al pelimorado haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran en estado de shock. Volteó lentamente la cabeza para identificar al dueño de esa voz.

Con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en su rostro, estaba su archirrival: El poderoso industrial HannibalMcFist.

La música se quedó en silencio y todos los ojos de los participantes giraron hacia él, sintió que su corazón dejaba de palpitar pero no pudo estar bajo presión, necesitaba concentrarse de otra forma de que su identidad secreta fuese descubierta.

-¿Q-qué?-tartamudeó el adolescente-¿Yo, el Ninja?, Bueno, señor Mc Fist…-repitió el adolescente.

Al darse cuenta que su momento fue interrumpido, Theresa también abrió los ojos de sorpresa, al ver como el multimillonario de la ciudad señalaba a su pareja y lo más sorprendente: lo acusaba de ser el Ninja.

Ella había visto al hombre muchas veces antes de lejos, le parecía como una especie de buen samaritano, pero ahora de cerca tenía que admitir en su mirada y la forma en que hablaba, sentía mucho miedo mientras se aferraba sobre el chico.

-Puedes dejar de actuar jovencito, ¡Sé que eres el Ninja!-afirmó, recibiendo una negación en la cabeza del pelimorado.

-¿De verdad crees que yo organicé un baile escolar por la bondad en mi corazón? ¡NO!, Fue un plan hábilmente ideado por mí para finalmente desenmascararte…y para presentarte con un regalo de las Industrias McFist-Añadió rápidamente eso último para preservar su buena imagen-Y ahora todo el mundo sabe que tú, Randy Cunningham ¡Eres el Ninja de la Secundaria de Norrisville!-concluyó con una sonrisa malvada.

Oyó susurros de sus compañeros que lo rodeaban. Tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Yo…no puedo ser el ninja. Sólo míreme, no tengo habilidades deportivas, apenas apruebo ciertas clases y mi popularidad es tan baja en comparación de la que tiene el Ninja-se defendió.

McFist podía ver con claridad lo nervioso que estaba el chico.

-Bueno…entonces supongo que no podría continuar… ¡Oh No! ¡Un robot trata de arruinar la fiesta!-dijo el villano con pobres habilidades de actuación, moviéndose hacia un lado para dar lugar a una especie de robot humanoide asesino similar al de un adolescente promedio vestido para la ocasión en la fiesta y tenía escrito en su brazo derecho el código _QA-2233_.

Las manos del robot se abrieron para formar un par de imanes que a su vez elevasen algunas sillas en el aire tirando a su alrededor. Todo el mundo excepto Randy y Theresa comenzaron a entrar en pánico y correr por sus vidas. Por su parte McFist sacó una cámara de video en su bolsillo y comenzó a filmar al muchacho, tratando de inmortalizar su victoria.

-¡Vamos!, Transfórmate en el Ninja, la gente está corriendo peligro y te necesitan para salvarlos-se burlaba el industrial.

-¿En serio que te pasa? No soy el Ninja.

-Por favor-Esta vez intervino la chica-Alguien tiene que intervenir y ayudar a todos.

La sonrisa de McFist se hizo más amplia.

-Vaya, vaya vaya…Parece que el niño necesita un poco de amor.

El robot volvió y vio a los adolescentes de pelo purpura presentes en el lugar, por lo que necesitó sólo un segundo para coincidir la cara que busca su superior. Levantó sus imanes y lanzó un sonido a la pareja que al ver una enorme pieza del equipo de sonido volando hacia ellos, cerraron sus ojos por el temor que podría pasar.

Una ligera brisa, seguida por el sonido del golpe de la madera les llamó la atención. Alguien los había salvado y para sorpresa de todos, era el Ninja.

-Esto no puede ser-Articuló Theresa al caer su boca de la sorpresa. Ella primero se aseguró de que estaba aferrada de Randy todavía antes de observar al guerrero japonés, pero estaba en lo cierto: ambos coincidían en su forma corporal y posturas, él era el verdadero Ninja a diferencia del ninja impostor gordo cuando llegó a atacar un robot escorpión hace semanas atrás.

-Tenemos que ir-dijo el pelimorado, agarrando la mano de la bastonera aún en estado de shock para conducirse afuera junto a los demás estudiantes.

…

-¿Es el Ninja?, pero ¿Cómo?-preguntó confundido el industrial.

El ninja con su sable, se acercó al robot logrando confundirlo entre el guerrero y el chico que estaba huyendo.

 _¡ERROR!_ -Dijo la máquina mientras lanzaba chispas en su cabeza.

-¡No te quedes ahí!, Ataca al Ninja-ordenó McFist, el robot siguió buscando entre los dos objetivos, razón suficiente para su jefe le diese una bofetada-¡El que tiene la espada obviamente!

Una vez claro su nuevo objetivo, _QA-2233_ levantó los altavoces de sonidos restantes para lanzarlos a su oponente que estaba arriba del techo.

 _Requerir material más fuerte_ -concluyó y comenzó a derribar las vigas de soporte en el techo, provocando un chirrido del plegado de metal.

-¡Te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Qué gran cosa! Nos hemos perdido de ciertas cosas…

-Es un evento social, pero supongo que la comida es más importante para ti-se quejó Debbie cuando ella entró con su acompañante, pero para su sorpresa las únicas personas que estaban dentro eran McFist, el Ninja y un robot.

-¿Eh?...Supongo que llegamos tarde y parece que el Ninja tiene el mundo a salvo. ¿Quieres ir por unos nachos?-pidió Howard a la chica recibiendo con una sonrisa como respuesta e irse a otro lugar.

…

Las vigas de soporte demostraron que no era ningún desafío para el guerrero pues los cortó en pequeño pedazos.

 _Cambio de estrategia…Desarmar al oponente_ -El robot centró sus imanes en el Ninja.

El guerrero podía sentir la fuerza sobre su espada mientras se resistía al humanoide en una batalla que parecía darla por perdida, rápidamente se le ocurrió un plan. La fuerza magnética crecía constantemente por lo que se apartó con toda sus fuerzas, para luego arrojar el arma a su oponente usando dicha fuerza como un tirachinas. _QA-2233_ no podía responder inmediatamente, pues tenía la cabeza cortada en dos por el arma.

-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, NINJA!-Amenazó el multimillonario agitando su puño robótico en el aire mientras su némesis desapareció en una bomba de humo. Después de toser debido al hedor repugnante, se acariciaba la barbilla pensando en la batalla ocurrida.

-Eso es tan extraño. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo hoy…?

…

En vista de que la noche se arruinó, la mayoría de los estudiantes decidieron irse. Randy llamó un taxi, pero decidió que no podía dar la noche por completo, pues en lugar los dejó en el parque de Norrisville.

Randy se dio cuenta que Theresa aún estaba en una profunda reflexión. Tan profunda que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no la había llevado a su casa.

-Parece que estás desconectada, ¿Está todo bien?-preguntó.

-¿Eh?-levantó la vista para mirar a sus alrededores-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el parque-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-Me siento como si fuera culpa mía de que alguna manera el baile fuese interrumpido abruptamente, así que quería complacerte con algo muy especial, ¿Funciona con un paseo bajo la luz de la luna?-preguntó mientras le ofrecía su mano a la pelimorada.

Por primera vez desde el baile, ella sonrió y agarró su mano. Ambos caminaron por todo el parque en completo silencio, pero no era lo bastante incomodo en cierta forma, pues se sentían como que no habían palabras necesarias para hablar. Pero todavía había algunas cosas en la mente de la chica que no podía mantenerlas hasta ahora, cosas que tuvieron que disiparse a la intemperie.

Llegaron a un banco cercano y notaron que eran las únicas personas presentes en todo el parque a esta hora, sintió que era el momento y el lugar adecuado para hablar.

-Espera-ella tiró levemente del brazo que lo impulsaron a parar y girar hacia ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó.

-Yo…hay algo que tú necesitas saber-Ella comenzó y se sentó en el banquillo tomando una posición encorvada apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

-¿Qué es?-Randy se sentó junto a ella.

Theresa suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Pues, lo que quiero decir es sólo por curiosidad, ya sabes…No pensé que iba a ser fácil, pero una vez que empecé no podía parar. Era como un acertijo o un juego, pero…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó confundido. Hubo un silencio mientras ella reunía el coraje para decirlo.

-Yo pensé que tú eras el Ninja-dijo la chica tras perderse en su mente recordando aquel viernes.

Él soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno…no eres la primera persona que lo sospechaba de esa forma. Me preguntaba siempre que la gente me viese y pensara que yo era el Ninja.

Randy miró la cara de su acompañante y notó la tristeza acumulada en sus ojos, por lo que la envolvió lentamente con un abrazo para su comodidad.

-Y… ¿Sólo me preguntas, pues en el baile pensabas que yo era el Ninja?

Ella inmediatamente se quedó sin aliento y se paró de la banca sorprendida.

-¿Qué?, ¡No, nunca! Tú me empezaste a gustar cuando caminábamos de regreso porque eras muy amable conmigo, lo valiente que eres y yo siempre pensé que eras un poco lindo y…-Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir.

La pelimorada inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado cuando sintió una subida sensación de rubor en sus mejillas. La mano de Randy se acercó a su rostro y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

-¿Sabes?, Desde hace mucho tiempo, también estuve enamorado de ti.

Al oír su confesión, volteó su cabeza hacia él.

Ese momento no era tan perfecto como en el baile, pues la música estuvo a cargo de un sinnúmero de grillos jugueteando en la oscuridad, la iluminación por las estrellas y la luna y las decoraciones por la verde naturaleza que los rodea…pero fue suficiente para ambos y por suerte, no había nadie que los interrumpiera.

Randy se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Theresa, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y profundizó el beso que se prolongó durante más de un minuto y dejando a los dos jadeando cuando se separaron.

-Sabes besar muy bien-admitió.

Él se rió entre dientes.

-Si sólo te conocí que dijeras la verdad muy fácilmente, yo…-El pelimorado recordó la última lección del Nomicon de la semana pasada.

 _Es más fácil decir la verdad… ¡Por supuesto! No fue dirigido a Howard, sino a mí. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?, Es lo que el Nomicom me acaba de decir._

Su mano se dirigió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta donde encontró la tela milenaria.

-Theresa-comenzó-Hay una cosa más que tengo que decirte.

Ella estaba escuchando con atención sus palabras.

-Tú…no estabas equivocada-dijo y sacó el pedazo de tela negra en su bolsillo. Ella observó cuidadosamente y una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que era, se quedó sin aliento y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Eres una gran detective!

-¿Así que realmente eres…?

-Si.

-P-pero, en el baile cuando estabas conmigo, apareció el Ninja.

-Sobre eso, hay un tomo mágico de conocimientos ninjas que me enseñó a usar mi sombra para crear un doble sólido de mí mismo. Yo lo llamaría el _Doble Problema Ninja_ y aprendí que yo podía mantener en secreto mi identidad secreta, ya sabes… para proteger a mis seres queridos.

Ella se sonrojó ante ese comentario.

-Quiero decir…ya sabes como es. Tú eres importante para mí TheresaFowler y yo nunca podría perdonarme si te ocurriera algo. Tengo un sinnúmero de responsabilidades como el Ninja, por lo que me impediría estar contigo en todo momento, pero lo intentaré por tí.

Ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Así que ¿Puedes darme un aventón hacia mi casa?-preguntó con picardía.

-¡Claro que puedo!-Contestó y se puso su máscara-¡Cómo siempre agárrate fuerte!-le dijo.

Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras él la envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

-Próxima parada: La residencia Fowler.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Después de mucho tiempo ocupado, finalmente pude traducir ese fanfic que me ha fascinado al leerlo por primera vez y más que todo quisiera agradecer a Peter Syntie por su autorización de la publicación de su fanfic al idioma español. De nuevo los invito a que vayan a su perfil de Fanfiction y lo apoyen._

 _Y…_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
